Not In That Bed Mister!
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: The weekend doesn't start out so well for Albus and Minerva...and Albus has some explaining to do! ADMM oneshot.


This was written in response to a challenge on the ADMM proboards (go to my profile for a link). I've posted the challenge prompt at the end so that I don't spoil the story!

As usual, I don't own any of this...but I do like feedback, chocolates and little kitty cats. In this case, I'll settle for feedback.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning when Minerva McGonagall left her chambers and headed towards those of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She and Albus had been a couple for nearly five years and the passionate encounters between classes of their relationship's early days has given way to a more relaxed routine. During the week they would meet for tea or if there was time, chess. Then they would try to help one another through the stresses of the week. The weekends, however, belonged to them.

Minerva would work as quickly as possible after her last class on Fridays, to finish her lesson plans and her grading. Then she would join Albus for an evening alone in his rooms, where they would enjoy dinner, then chess and conversation, followed by more conversation; the kind that does not require words. The rest of the weekends would be spent together...occasionally they would find the time to take a quick day trip together, before returning to the castle for another busy week of teaching and running the school.

This Friday, however, Albus and Minerva's plans were thrown off course by two of her own students. Sam Price and Karl Crofts, fifth year Gryffindors, had seen fit to engage in a duel with a pair of fifth year Slytherins. Horace Slughorn, the Hogwarts Potion Master and Head of Slytherin had suggested that he and Minerva hold the detentions on Friday evening in the neglected trophy room where the four boys would be forced to clean and polish the awards by hand. As Minerva couldn't very well say, "Sorry, Horace, maybe another night. I was planning on making love to the Headmaster," she was forced to tell Albus that she would have to cancel their usual plans. Albus was disappointed, but he took her advice and went to visit his brother Aberforth at Aberforth's bar in Hogsmeade.

Minerva was smiling to herself as she walked through Albus's office; she was planning to slip into bed with him and, when he awoke, make up for missing their date the night before.

She knew when she entered the bedroom that something was not quite as it should be. The sleeping form on the bed was curled up-something Albus never, ever did. Minerva had learned long ago that Albus liked to take up as much space as possible as he slept, especially when he slept alone. She had really expected to see him spread-eagled across the bed; seeing the scrunched up shape on the bed surprised her and she moved towards the large four poster bed cautiously.

The person on the bed had the covers pulled up over their head, something else Albus never did, and a few black hairs could be seen sticking out over the top. Thoroughly confused and not a little apprehensive, Minerva yanked back the covers and gave a tiny gasp of shock. The person underneath the covers was Auriga Sinistra, the young Astronomy professor who had joined the Hogwarts faculty two years earlier.

As Minerva took in the young woman's pretty features and full breasts peeking out over her thin camisole, the bathroom door opened and Albus appeared in his bathrobe.

"Morning love," he said cheerfully, beaming at Minerva.

Minerva's lips began to form a familiar thin line as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Explain."

"Explain what, my dear?" Albus asked, with a questioning look.

"This Albus," Minerva yelled, pointing down at Auriga. "Explain this!"

"Oh, yes. That. Well, you see-"

Minerva's volume was enough to wake the sleeper and Auriga blinked several times and groaned loudly, interrupting Albus's explanation.

"Professor McGonagall?" she asked in a groggy voice, squinting up at Minerva in confusion. "I, where am I?"

Looking around the room she spotted Albus, who smiled at her kindly.

"Good morning, Auriga. I hope my bed was comfortable enough for you."

Auriga stared at him a moment then her blue eyes widened and she sat up quickly. Too quickly. Minerva suspected she was hungover from the way she clutched her head after sitting up.

"Oh my god," Auriga moaned, still holding her head. "I'm in your bed! Did we? I mean-"

She looked from Albus, who continued to smile at her, to Minerva. The look on Minerva's face was all it took to get her out of the bed. She stumbled as she tried to disentangle herself from the covers, but Minerva made no move to help her up, or to help her find her robes, which were hanging over the back of an armchair near the bed. With one last frightened look at the two professors, Auriga snatched her shoes up from the floor and flew out of the room.

"Well then," said Albus, "Shall I have some breakfast sent up, or have you eaten?"

Minerva glared at him

"It's six o'clock in the morning, the youngest, most attractive woman on staff just stumbled out of your bed and you ask if I've had breakfast? What was she doing in your bed?"

"Oh Minerva, you know I think you are the most attractive-"

"Albus!" Minerva shrieked. "Answer the bloody question! What the hell was that woman doing in your bed!"

"Well, last night at the Hog's Head, I ran into an old friend of mine, you remember Lenny Brewster?" Albus paused, but hastily resumed his story at a look from Minerva. "Anyway, Lenny and I were having a few drinks when I noticed Auriga, er, Professor Sinistra, sitting in the back. You see, she had been out with some friends and they had left. As she was clearly very drunk, I decided she should return to the castle as soon as possible."

"But I hated to leave Lenny so soon-I hadn't seen him in ages and he's returning to Austria today so Abe agreed to see Professor Sinistra to her rooms so Lenny and I could continue our visit. Unfortunately, she was too far gone to remember her password so he brought her back here, as he did know the password to my rooms. Abe explained the situation to me when he returned to the bar and when I returned I slept on the couch."

Minerva had been watching Albus throughout his explanation and she knew he was telling the truth. Still, the shock of finding a younger, more attractive woman in Albus's bed, where she should have been, was rather painful.

"Okay," she said softly, with a small sigh. Giving the recently vacated bed a final, disgusted look, Minerva turned and left the room.

"Minerva!" Albus called out, rushing after her. "You must know I would never have taken advantage of the situation."

He stopped her and ran his hands up and down in her arms in a comforting manner.

"You're the only raven haired beauty I want in my bed," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Minerva pushed him away and he quickly tried to remedy his mistake.

"Not that I think she's beautiful, actually I find her rather plain. It is you who are beautiful; it's just that you both have black hair and I only meant..."

Despite her wounded feelings, Minerva found the sight of Albus trying to explain his ill chosen words terribly endearing. She knew that he loved her with all his heart and soul; he had shown her that every day for the past five years.

"It's okay, Albus," she said gently, kissing the tip of the long, crooked nose she loved so very much. "I know what you meant."

He grinned in relief.

"I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements, my love," he told her. "Why don't we start over and set this weekend off right."

He slid his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him as he gestured towards his room.

Minerva buried her face in his beard and murmured her agreement, but she looked up sharply as he began to lead her to the bedroom.

"Not in that bed mister!"

She grinned at his sheepish look and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the couch.

The End

* * *

This was the challenge posted my QuillofMinerva on the ADMM site:

Minerva finds a drunken woman/man (your choice as to who) in Albus' bed and he has to explain how they got there.

Oh, and I won the challenge. ; )


End file.
